Super Smash Bros:Revenge of the Shadows
by Soul0Reader88
Summary: A New tournament is being hosted by the one and only Master Hand.  Veteran Smashers are coming back along with new faces. what looks like a new year, is going to turn Ugly. be prepared.  yaoi & Gore so rated M


Hey guys its a new story of mine

I've been really wanting to write this for quite sometimes

also ill be adding a few OC's of mine into this =)

also just because i can't really tell what gender Tabuu is and ive never gotten the trophy for that boss I've made it a girl =) if anyone can tell me what Gender Tabuu really is then i will change it but for now =) expect feminine terms until further change

**Disclaimer:****i ****don't ****own ****any ****nintendo ****or ****other ****video****game ****characters**

**any ****names ****you ****dont ****recognize ****i'll ****explain ****now.**

**Crazyear****Hand-**_**Cray-Zi-yar**_

**Masterikan****Hand****-**_**Master-e-kun**_

_**Meduas**__**Espardan-**__**Meh-Duah-s**__**Es-par-dahn**_

**thats ****how ****you ****pronounce ****their ****names ****so ****just ****in ****case**

**_Introduction_**

Every smasher from the third year was invited back into the Smash Tournament along with a few familiar and new faces. As everyone was unpacking their bags in the dormitories Master Hand's voice roared over the property.

"May every Smasher report to the Battle Dome Arena. Newcomers please meet by the East Tower. I have to report that there are going to be smashers missing from this tournament due to major issues in their worlds. But may this year be a grand one. Tournaments begin during the winter months so you have all spring, summer and fall to prepare and associate. " The smashers were excited to meet once more and meet the new comers.

One group of Smashers meeting outside of the northern Dome entrance were of, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, Link and Zelda of Hyrule, Ike and prince Marth from the legends of Fire Emblem, Samus Aran, Solid Snake, and the angel Pit.

"Hello everybody! It's great to see everyone!" Princess Peach, the most bubbly of the group, was greeting and hugging everyone.

"Nice to see you too Peach!" every one said as she gave them hugs.

"This year is going to be great! I missed all of you! Flying around and watching you all through the clouds was fun but it got me sad because I couldn't interact with all of you." Pit explained. Pit is the oldest of the group, yet has the body of a 16 year old boy. Being in this young yet nicely toned body, he may have been the oldest but he was the least mature. He still had a child's curiosity.

As the group was connecting to one another, Master Hand's voice blew through the property again, "Please enter the Dome so I can introduce to all of you to our Newcomers!" everyone entered the Dome, The always Veterans in the North, the always known Bad men in the south, the normal group that consisted of Peach and Link in the East, and the others in the West.

As soon as everyone was seated a man in a black suit, a white button up shirt that was tucked into his black formal pants, a red vest, formal shoes, a top hat, and white gloves, appeared into the center stadium, the wind from his arrival sending his long silver hair all about. As soon as the breeze settled he spoke once again, not loud as before but loud enough for everyone in the Dome to hear.

"Welcome Smashers to the Fourth Tournament of my Hosting. I welcome you all back to my home and training grounds for another magnificent year and Tournament. We have once again added Newcomers to this Tournament, Newcomers that I saw fit to be in this Tournament. But I have also brought back a few new faces." He took a few small steps forward.

"Crazyear, bring in the Newcomers, and old friends!" a large Portal appeared on the west side of the stadium and all of the Newcomers and friends walked through behind a tall man, his long bangs swinging in the air, his white shirt buttoned only half way, revealing a well built chest, his cuffs unbuttoned, a silver locket around his neck, and semi-tight black leather pants with combat boots.

As the light from the portal dissipated the forms of the newcomers could be seen more clearly. Mark and Link both gasped when they saw two familiar faces, while princess peach squealed when she saw her familiar face.

"Dark?" Link gasped

"Roy!" Marth stood, his body trembling.

"Daisy!" Peach was jumping up and down.

X-X-X

The introductions of each Smasher was brought up to attention and all the smashers went to talk and befriend and reunite with the newcomers and friends.

"Marth!"

"Roy!"

"Hey Peach, Mario, Luigi!"

"nice to see ya' Daisy" Mario greeted

"H- Hi Daisy" Luigi turning into a light pink color

"Oh my gosh Daisy I'm so excited to see you here!" Peach shouted as she squeezed her cousin.

"Nice to meet you," Zelda held her hand out, "I'm Zelda," Zelda's smile was gentle and friendly. But the woman she was greeting had a dark heart.

"Hello to you too, Zelda, my name is Gloom." A red ball sparks appeared out of her extended hand and zapped Zelda lightly. As Zelda gasped to the sudden shock, Gloom smiled deviously.

"Watch out! A roses beauty will hide it's thorns." A black rose appeared out of the sparks and fell to the ground as she walked away, her black dress swaying; lacing, designed with vines and roses, covered her arms but stopped at mid shoulder and every step her 3in black heels clicked with every step; lace stockings, also decorated with vines and roses went up her legs and disappeared into the knee length black dress.

"A black rose… she's not one to misjudge…" Zelda went to greet another woman who stood by the back wall, she was wearing a white robe; her hood was up, silver hair hung out of her hood. Black belt hung around her waist. A silver pin with purple gem in the center was right above her collar.

"I hope you're more approachable than Gloom. My name is Zelda." The woman took off her hood to reveal a black blindfold.

"A blindfold?" Zelda asked.

"My eyes are dangerous… if I ever reveal them then great danger will befall… only the magic from Master Hand's Dome can deal them down so that it will not kill." Her voice was soft, quiet and very gentle.

"Are you into the magical arts?"

"Yes. Also… my name is Meduas"

Zelda and Meduas' conversation continued

And many more of the smashers got acquainted with one another

X-X-X

Link searched frantically for his Shadow. He wasn't near the Dome Gardens like the rest, so he searched around the Manor's grounds for him. Link had looked everywhere. He even went through every inch of the bush labyrinth. He had one more place to search; The Rose Garden.

He walked through 3 arch gates covered with roses and vines. Dark was staring off a railing towards an open field.

"Dark?" Link addressed a tall man, his nice tan skin, black tunic, black hat, and raven hair tied off into a small ponytail with a red tie.

"Yes?" Dark turned around to face his Light half. He leaned back against the railing, his piercing red eyes staring into Link's blue ones, and a sly grin planted on his face.

"Been a while hasn't it Hero. I missed you." His grin widened showing his fangs. Link couldn't muster a single word. Seeing his Shadow for the First time in 2 years, he didn't know how to start. The shadow walked closer to the Hero.

"So what happened to you? Leave me waiting for you and then 37 years later I see you in a new body… did you forget about me?"

"what?" Link finally said. '37 years? What is he talking about?' Link thought to himself.

"wow… guess you really did forget about me… " Dark frowned and began to walk past Link. Before he realized it dark was already near the 2nd arch entrance. Link ran towards Dark.

"Dark wait!" Link shouted as he wrapped his arms around Dark's torso. "I'm sorry… here in the realm… time is different… and to me it's felt like only 2 years… I had no idea that it's been that long since I last saw you…" his voice began to crack

"Say no more hero… but… why do you look the same, besides your hair style, it's been 37 years and you look like you haven't aged a year… I guess your title of 'The Hero of Time' suits you well now."

"He- Hero of Time? I'm the 'Hero of Twilight'" Link was so confused… was there something he wasn't getting?

"It appears that this Masterikan Hand is very powerful to pull you from two different time frames… you must be my Link's descendent…" Link was becoming even more confused. 'His Link? I am his.'

"You must have his memories of this single realm… but at least you still remember me…" Dark snickered, and a thankful smile blessed Darks face.

"Dark?"

"Shut up hero and let go of me." Link was taken back to the sudden demand, but he did so and as soon as his arms loosened Dark whipped around and kissed the Hero.

Link's eyes widened. He wasn't prepared for the sudden action but soon his eyes slowly closed and he began to kiss back. He felt the passion Dark radiated and kissed back with the same amount. Dark's tongue brushed against Link's lower lip asking for entrance and Link opened his mouth inviting Dark. They teased each other's tongues and played around within one another's mouth.

Zelda watched in Horror as her Savior was kissing a man that looked just like him. Yet… she felt happy, happy that he's found someone… someone special. She could almost feel the passion the two radiated. She walked away happy.

OK so i know the last part is LxDL but i love this pairing sooooo much and i know the whole 37 years thing is confusing but if you really really wanna know the back story then i'll PM you if you really wanna know =) ok?

well more pairings and SURPRISES! and more OC's to come =D ill help with the names again

o and MH and CH i know they're really talking hands but i decided to make them in human form and i took the names of actual OC's i created awhile back and then i looked and realized how close the names actually were XD so thats why their names are sooooo weird. i have quite the imagination for names... XD but anyways

LEAVE ME A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK! i probably won't b posting that much in small amounts of time... so yea i cant make promises about posting but i will post =) i just hope you people have the PATIENCE! D'X

anyway thats the end of my ranting XD ILL TRY TO POST SOONZ! =D


End file.
